Frozen'
by DensiLover116
Summary: Kensi and Callen were on their way back from a mission and head into some bad weather and get into a bad situation , now it's up to their partners to rescue them. With Densi and some fluff. :)


'**Frozen'**

_**(Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I haven't had time to really work on anything, but I worked on this one and I hope you like it so be nice please. I kinda got the idea from watching an old episode of Days of our Lives with Shawn and Belle. And I own nothing.)**_

* * *

Kensi was just getting off a mission and on her way to meet up with Deeks. But she wasn't with him she had Callen with her since they went undercover at a bar that night and was going back to ops. They left as soon as the mission was over and it was a good thing to because the weather was horrible. It had been a very cold, rainy day and it wasn't better at night, there was some fog starting to form. She wasn't the best driver in the world but this weather wasn't helping her much.

"Hey Kensi be careful the roads are starting to get slippery and its pitch black out."

"I'm trying Callen but I can't see anything and the roads are horrible."

"I know Kens, but hopefully we'll get back to ops soon."

Just as Kensi was going to speak something ran in front of the car and she swerved off the road and into something.

It was cold, too cold. Something's wrong I'm freezing. What happened to me? Where am I? She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes to see exactly where she was and try to assess the situation.

She could feel water all around her and it was so cold and that's when she noticed they had landed in a lake or pond. She looked towards the passenger side and could see Callen unconscious and quickly pulled off his seatbelt and tried to wake him up.

"Callen, Callen can you hear me? Wake up!"

"Huh, what happened? He said groggy and unaware of what happened.

"Callen are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so what happened?"

"We crashed into a lake and we need to get out of this car."

"Okay, are you good to walk?"

"Yeah I think so; I just have some minor wounds."

They were able to make it out of the car and walked to a small area near the lake.

"Callen its freezing. I'm freezing!"

"I know Kens, but we have to stay strong and we'll get through this .Just try to stay awake okay?"

"I don't know if I can, I feel so tired and I'm really sleepy."

"Just try okay Kensi, and if we get out of here I'll buy you a box of Twinkies deal?"

"Really, bribery?"

"Yep, as long as you stay awake, okay Kens?"

"I'll try."

"We really need to find some shelter, do you think you can manage?"

"I don't know if I have it in me?"

"I'll help you, you can lean on me and we'll search for a place. Before the weather gets worse."

"Okay."

Callen helped her up and they walked for a while until they finally found a place, more like a small barn, but it would have to do for now.

They went inside and made sure the coast was clear. It was and it looked like it hadn't been used in a while. There was just some hay; barrels and what looked like a small iron pit for fire.

"You can sit here and I'll search for some supplies and some fire wood okay Kens?"

"Okay Callen, see if there's any blankets I'm still so cold."

"I'll look around and see what I find for you."

Callen searched for anything that could help them out and get warm fast. Because as much as he hated to admit it, it was getting colder and Kensi looked a little pale and her lips were slightly blue. He knew he had to get her warm or she'll go into hypothermic shock.

He found some blankets and some fire wood. He gave Kensi the blankets and quickly started the fire, luckily there had been some matches there that were still good to use.

"Here some blankets Kens, and if I were you I'd get out of those wet clothes and try to stay warm under the blankets."

"Thanks Callen, and do you really think me getting naked will help?"

"Yes Kensi I think it would, remember in training when they talked about hypothermia and what to do if that ever happened?"

"Yeah you're right, I guess I'm just a little hazy on something's?"

"I'll turn around and let you get undressed; when you're done I'll do the same."

Kensi got undressed and honestly she felt a little uncomfortable because first off she was getting naked with Callen, so to speak. Second it was weird because it wasn't with Deeks. 'Deeks' she thought. I really wish he was here with me, he'd protect me and keep me warm, and I'd know everything would be okay if he was here with me. Not to say that Callen wasn't doing a great job, it's just that she knew he was more than qualified to survive any situation and not to mention he was the team senior agent in charge, which made him responsible for her since she was part of the team. And they were friends who would do anything for each other; they'd been through a lot. Thinking of Deeks set off a little alarm in her head.

* * *

"Hey Callen I was just thinking about something."

"What's that Kens?"

"I was wondering about our partners, do you think that they know what happened to us? Or at least know something's wrong?"

"I hope so Kens, I think they would notice if we didn't check in after the mission. Or at least know something's wrong when we don't show up for work the next day."

"Yeah, you're right we have a great team. I'm sure they'll find us."

He checked his phone and nothing. No new messages or missed calls from her, which was unusual because she always texted him when she was going to be late. He tried messaging her and even called her a few times and it just went straight to voicemail. Maybe it was off because of the mission he thought? No, that can't be it; they had said that the mission was over and that they should be on their way back by now. He went upstairs to see if he could get any answers from the rest of the team.

"Hey Sam, has Callen checked in with you yet? Or anyone?"

"No, not that I know of, why what's up?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling that something's off, they should've checked in by now."

"You're right, they should have."

"Nell can you track Kensi or Callen's gps on their phones?"

"Yeah I can try. Hmm that's weird."

"What's weird?"

"I can't get a signal off either phone."

"That can't be good."

"Let me try something else."

"Got it!"

"What is it? Where are they Nell?"

"I was able to track the gps in the car and it looks like it's near some pond or lake that's off a road near where there mission was."

"Okay that can't be good."

"Can you send us their gps to our phones?"

"So we're heading out to look for them?"

"Yes Deeks, now let's go look for our partners."

* * *

"Callen I really hope the guys get here soon."

"Don't worry Kens, our guys will come through, they always do. Are you any warmer?"

"I'm getting there but it's still really cold. Maybe we should find more blankets?"

"I don't think there are any more Kens; I think our only option is to combine ours?"

"Wait a sec; you want to as in, with both of us…..?"

"Yeah that came out wrong, I meant we should combine them by having us sit next to each other and wrapping both of them around us?"

"Um, yeah I guess. It beats freezing to death."

"So here take half of mine and I'll take half of yours that way we'll both still be covered up."

"Okay, that does feel warmer actually."

"Yeah let's just hope that we don't have to resort to you know…. Keeping each other warm the other way, and by that I mean wrapping the blankets around all of us."

"I get it Callen, besides I trust you I know you would never do anything that will make me feel uncomfortable, you're a real gentleman."

"Thanks Kens, I appreciate that. And let's not hope that it comes to that because I don't want to deal with an angry Deeks and any grief from Sam."

"Yeah that would be awkward. And you're totally right about all the grief we'd get from the guys, especially Deeks."

"Yeah about that what exactly is up with you two, you've been acting kinda weird lately?"

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"We don't have to but it's not exactly like we're going anywhere any time soon."

"Okay fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

Deeks and Sam we're on the road being extra careful since the roads were still slippery.

"So how bad do you think it is?"

"By bad you mean? The accident or whether or not they're okay?"

"Both I guess."

"Have faith Deeks, their two highly trained operatives who can handle anything in any circumstances."

"Yeah I know, but I'm still worried aren't you?"

"I know G and Kensi are going to be fine. But honestly I am a bit worried. We'll get our partners back don't worry. Keep your eyes out for anything that will help us find them."

"Got it. Hey look that looks like some tire marks?"

"Yeah it does, let's pull over and take a closer look."

Deeks and Sam got out of the car and looked for any sign that would lead them to their partners.

"Hey Sam it looks like they slid and the car went down, over there looks like a lake."

"Let's go check I out."

They went down carefully down to the lake being extra cautious not to fall in the water.

"Hey Sam it looks like they got out of the car and headed towards dry land."

"Yeah looks that way. There's some blood on the dashboard and steering wheel. So we know their injured, we need to find them fast."

"Here I grabbed some gear out of the car before we came down, it's some flashlights and I have a bag of medical supplies and towels."

"Good we might need it."

They headed back up to search for their partners.

* * *

"So you and Deeks?"

"Right, actually I think I'm getting sleepy, I don't know if I can stay awake much longer?"

"Kensi, stop stalling and you can't sleep; you might have a concussion from hitting the dashboard."

"Don't remind me my head is killing me."

"Just don't sleep okay, at least not until you see a doctor."

"Fine, I'll try."

"So if you don't want to talk about you and Deeks you can tell me more about you? If you want I know what's its like not to want to open up to people."

"That sounds okay I guess, besides we're friends, we've worked together a long time and don't really know a lot about each other."

"So do you want to start first?"

"Okay. I'll go first, what do you want to know?"

"Do you think Deeks is a good partner?"

"Yeah I do he's great, at first I wasn't too sure about him but we're really good together, I trust him to have my back and vice-versa. And adapting to a new partner wasn't easy, every time we go out into the field there's always a little part of me worried that I'll lose another partner."

"That's got to be hard; I know I wouldn't be able to handle a new partner."

"Yeah you and Sam are pretty close. I couldn't imagine losing him or you for that matter."

"I couldn't imagine losing you or any other person on this team Kens."

"Okay next subject before I start crying."

"No, not Badass Blye?"

"Ha right, I'm still a woman you know Callen."

"Trust me I've noticed."

She hit him and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so where was I?"

"Partnerships?"

"Right well I think I pretty much covered that. So let's go to something else, how about some facts about me?"

"Okay go for it."

"Okay, um I guess I can say that, I love pretty in pink, Oreos, and watching John Hughes marathons with my mom."

"Sound like fun, family is important Kens."

"I know, and it took a while for me and my mom to get through everything but I'm glad we did, we got our relationship back."

"Wish I had more memories of my family."

"Callen, I didn't mean to make you feel bad…."

"No it's not your fault; it's just complicated you know."

"Yeah I know. And I want you to know that you do have a family Callen, you have me, Sam, and the rest of the team. You're stuck with us whether you want us or not."

"So no getting rid of any of you?"

"Nope, not a chance."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"It's hard to track them, some of their footprints aren't clear to see."

"I know but at least we have a lead as to where they might be. Something's better than nothing."

"Let's follow this trail, maybe they found shelter somewhere?"

Kensi was feeling tired and didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. Her head didn't hurt as much and she figured it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a minute or two.

He hated to admit it but he was tired to and that's when he looked over to his side and saw that Kensi was falling asleep. He decided to wake her every five minutes or so just to make sure she was okay, and then they'll take turns sleeping.

She was still a bit cold so she laid her head onto Callen's chest so she could be more comfortable and not to mention warmer.

Callen let her lay her head down and he wrapped and arm around her so she could keep warm. He always admired Kensi, not just her skills as an agent but, she was more than that she was also nice and tough when needed and she could handle anything and she's also a great friend. And she was beautiful, she had the whole package, she was the type of girl that could cause major heartbreak. He was also very protective of her and knew that any guy that got involved with her wasn't good enough for her and if any of them broke her heart or in general hurt her then he would hurt them right back. Even though he knew she could handle them on her own. But still he couldn't help himself, him and Sam we're protective of her. She's the only female on the team and they took care of each other. Sure in the beginning when they first started working together he thought about asking her out but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea, especially if she turned out to be the one. In the end he figured that he didn't want to go down that road and when Deeks came into the picture he knew things were changing between the two partners and hoped that it didn't affect their partnership.

He decided to stop overthinking everything and sleep for a couple minutes and would wake up to check on her again.

* * *

"Hey Sam I think we're getting closer. There seems to be more of a visible trail here. It could lead to wherever they went."

"I agree we should keep moving."

"Hey look over there, it looks like smoke?"

"Yeah it does maybe there over there in that little barn? Let's head over there it's not that far?"

They headed over there and where certain that their partners where in there. They finally reached it after a couple minutes and where about to go in. But they weren't expecting to see what they saw.

Sam was the first to enter and saw everything. He knew he had to stall Deeks before he saw what was in front of him.

"Hey Deeks, maybe we should call for an ems or something they are injured by the way?"

"Yeah they are that's a good idea I'll call it in. Okay I managed to get a signal and called it in they should be here in ten to fifteen minutes or so. Are they in there? Are they okay?"

"Yeah there fine. Just sleeping. We should let them rest, they've been through enough."

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea."

The ems crew arrived and they were about to go inside and help them out. That's when Deeks saw what was happening. His heart fell a little at the sight of what he was seeing and was now aware of why Sam was keeping him away. There was Kensi and Callen very much nude wrapped in a blanket. He tried reasoning with himself telling himself that there had to be a good explanation as to why exactly his girlfriend was with another guy naked. He could barely comprehend the ems crew talking to Sam and giving him information about their conditions.

"They have some minor cuts and bruises; we're taking them to the hospital to treat them for what could be a concussion and hypothermia for them both."

"Okay thank you, we'll follow you to the hospital and meet you there."

Sam walked over to Deeks to tell him everything and to give him an update. He could tell that he was upset and he didn't blame him but he knew there was a reasonable explanation and they would have to wait for Callen and Kensi to wake up.

* * *

"Hey Deeks I just wanted to give you an update. The doctors say that there lucky that we got there in time, if we hadn't then we wouldn't be standing in this hospital right now. They both had concussions and Kensi's was more severe when she hit her head. And other than some cuts and bruises there due to make a full recovery. The doctor was going to give them something for the pain so there resting now, but they should be awake soon."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded and walked away leaving Deeks alone in the waiting area.

* * *

(A couple hours later)

Deeks decided to finally go check in on Kensi and realized that they had to talk and get things figured out. He walked into her room and she was still sleeping so he took a chair and sat by her bed taking her hand and holding it. A little after an hour she finally woke up.

Kensi was still a little groggy and out of it she tried to focus on where she was and what had happened. Her eyes fluttered opened and the first thing that she saw was him, he was there waiting with her. She could tell there was something off but then again it could just be the drugs they gave her.

"Hey, she said. What happened, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Kensi, there was an accident and you and Callen got hurt."

"Oh, I remember now, we were on our way home from the mission when we slid off the road, it was so slippery and foggy. How's Callen is he okay?"

"Um, yeah he's fine. He just has some minor cuts and bruises."

"That's good, so when can I go home?"

"Home Kensi really? You've been here all night and when you finally wake up you want to leave?"

"Yeah, you know I hate hospitals."

"Yeah I do, but you have to stay overnight for observation."

"How bad was it really?"

"Well we found the car and it was pretty much totaled underwater. You guys are pretty lucky we found you when we did."

"Thanks for finding us. You have no idea what we went through."

"Really, because you guys looked pretty comfy to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's just say when we found you, you both seemed to be in a pretty compromising position."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, why were you and Callen wrapped together in a blanket naked Kensi? What exactly did you two do?"

"We were freezing and our clothes were soaked, what did you want us to do? Freeze to death from hypothermia? That was the only way to stay warm Deeks! And honestly how can you not trust me enough to believe that I would do that to you!"

"Kensi, you didn't see what we saw; it honestly looked like you two had slept together."

"Thanks for the trust Deeks! And Callen really? Why would I ever do that with him? He's just a friend and if he knew what you thought we did he'd kill you himself."

"Look Kensi I believe you know that you explained what happened, but if the roles were reversed and it was me with another female agent wouldn't you think the same thing?"

"Depends on the agent. And no unlike you I stupidly trust you!"

"You're not going to let me off the hook for this are you?"

"No I'm not! You're going to be my nurse for however long I need and whatever else I come up with. And by the way we're so not sleeping together for at least two weeks maybe longer!"

"What, no I'll agree to the nurse part but I don't think I could survive two weeks Kensi. That's just mean."

"Well you're going to have to put up with it those are my demands."

"Okay but maybe we can compromise on that last part though?"

"Hmm, maybe with some convincing?"

Deeks leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"How was that?"

"Good but maybe some more kisses to convince me more."

He kissed her some more and figured that he convinced her enough to change her mind. He stared at her and looked at her bruises and then again at her lips realizing that they were still slightly blue and were slowly returning to the rose colored pink that they were.

"Kensi I'll compromise with you on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"That you never scare me like that again and that next time you let someone else drive because honestly you're not the best driver."

"You know you're lucky I have this IV in me or I would so punch you in your arm. And secondly I'll agree if you do the same and not scare me either? Deal?"

"Deal. Seal it with a Kiss?"

They sealed it with a kiss and he let her rest until he was sure he could take her home.


End file.
